The present invention relates to a process for producing a carbon material.
Carbon/carbon composites are materials which retain high strength and high elastic modulus and exhibit a small coefficient of thermal expansion, even at temperatures higher than 1,000.degree. C., thus having unique properties, and their application to parts of aeronautic and space machinery and appliances as well as brakes and furnace material is now expected.
The carbon fibers used in such carbon/carbon composites are mainly in the form of a two-dimensional fabric such as woven fabric, and in some particular use they are in the form of a three-dimensional fabric. Although the use of such fabrics affords carbon/carbon composites of a high strength, their structures and production methods for them are complicated and they are expensive.
On the other hand, in the case of using fibers such as so-called chopped strands, a satisfactory reinforcing effect cannot be obtained by a conventional method.
Further, in the case where there is performed a "densifying process" for producing a carbon/carbon composite from any of the above-mentioned fabrics and short carbon fibers, it is necessary to provide a separate step for fixing carbon fibers to one another using pitch or a thermosetting resin (binder), and this additional step is one of the causes of lowering the productivity in the carbon/carbon composite manufacturing process.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a simple manufacturing process capable of affording a carbon/carbon composite superior in performance without going through the fiber fixing step using a binder.